Sin Love
by AkaTear
Summary: Kaname wants Aido away from Yuki can this be love? I have a video i made for it go check it out here i'm under KOFAthena23 in youtube
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Aido's Love

"Man this is so boring." "Aido you are always bored." Aido sigh said "Well is not my fault we are stuck here all freaking morning." And Kain said "You only want to be outside taking blood." "Well yeah because the tablets they give us are nothing compared to the real blood I want." And Kain said "That's true but the rules are the rules." "I know but-."

Kaname went inside and slapped him and he said "I already told you not to get close to her." Kaname left and Aido made a fist and he thought "That freaking Yuki I hate her."

"Aido?" Aido got up and he left and Kain thought "What's up with him?"

Aido was outside under a tree and he sigh. He got the little torques marble and he sigh. "Kaname..." He made a fist and he thought "Damn that bitch Yuki."

Kaname was looking at Aido and he made a fist. He bit his lip and he put his hand on the glass window and Ichijou said "Kaname?" And he said "Ichijou please leave me alone." "Okay." Ichijou left and Kaname's eyes turned blood red. "Aido..."

Aido laid down in the grass and he thought "I just wish Yuki could disappear."

Aido went inside and Kaname said "Where were you, Aido?" Aido made a fist and he said "I was outside."

Aido walked beside him and Kaname got his hand and he turned him around and Aido said "Kaname-sama, what are you doing? It hurts let me go!" Kaname put him against the wall and he said "I wont tell you again Aido you better stay away from her." Kaname left and Aido made a fist and he hit the wall with his fist and he said "Shit!"


	2. Impossible Love

Chapter 2: 

The Night Class was walking to their class and Aido saw Yuki and he made a fist. Kaname went with her and Kaname got her cheek. Aido got mad and Kain said "Hanabusa!" Aido made a fist and he left. Kain sigh and he thought "What is up with him? He's been acting strange."

"Damn that Yuki." He stopped and he thought "Why am I jealous over a love that can never happen?" "Aido?" Aido turned around and he said "Oh Ruka?" And she said "Are you okay?" I feel you kind of far from us. Did something happen?" "No, I'm fine don't worry." And she said "Okay." She turned the opposite direction and she left the way she came from.

Aido sigh and then he saw Kaname and he made a fist. Kaname walked towards him and Aido ignored him and past beside him as well.

"I'm just dreaming a dream that will never come true." He turned around and he thought "Why is this happening?"

He went inside class and he sat down and Kain said "Hanabusa are you okay?" Aido put his head down and he said "Just leave me alone, I need to think." And Ichijou said "You look down, did something happen?" And Aido thought "Yeah that bitch Yuki that's what happened." And Ruka said "I think he's in love. So who's the lucky girl?"

Kaname's hand twitched and Aido said "None of your business." And Ruka said "Oh, so you are in love." "Shut up!"

Kaname got up and Ichijou said "Kaname?" He left and Aido thought "What is up with him?"

Aido turned around and he said "This love is not only sinful but it's also blinding the reality. I feel so useless when I can't do anything about this pain in my chest every time I see him. I just wish this feeling could just disappear into the thin air."

"Kaname?" Kaname turned around and he said "Yuki..." Yuki blushed and Kaname smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in class Kuran Kaname?" And Yuki said "Zero?"

Aido saw them outside and he hit the table with his fist and he cut his hand and Kain said "HANABUSA!" And Aido thought "I can't take this anymore!"

Aido left slamming the door and Kain said "Idiot you are going to get in trouble." Aido was running and he said "I don't care if I get in trouble I just need to get out of here!"

He was running and tears filled his eyes and he said "Kaname you idiot."

"Is he going to be okay?" And Kain said "Yes, he should be okay. He is strong." And Ruka said "Did you see his face? He looked terribly hurt." and Kain said he has been acting strange, he is no longer the Aido we use to know."

Aido got to his room and he locked the door and he laid in his stomach.

"What have I done to deserve this damn pain?"

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname went inside and he said "Where's Aido?" And Kain said "Uh- he ran away." And Ruka said "Should we check on him?" "No I'll do that." Kaname left and Shiki said "Someone is in big trouble."

Kaname went to Aido's room and he said "Aido open up."

Aido was soundlessly asleep and Kaname said "Aido."

He got the key and opened the door and he said "Aido-." He saw Aido asleep and he went to the side of the bed where Aido was asleep.

Kaname then pushed some of Aido's blond bangs out of his face noticing tears still hanging from his closed eyelids. Kaname then gently wiped Aido's tears,and brushed his fingertips in Aido's left cheek, noticing how soft his skin truly was.

At that moment Kaname saw Aido holding a torques marble with his left hand. Kaname lifted Aido's hand, slowly, so the beautiful vampire boy wouldn't wake up. That little torques marble brought memories, Kaname smiled thinking how does memories made him really happy.

Kaname placed the little torques marble in the night stand next to the bed, trying not to make any sound and covered Aido with a blue blanket and once more brushed his fingertips in the boy's soft cheek before leaving the room where Aido lays. Aido gives warning movements that he's was going to wake up any minute, Kaname smiles and leaves the room.

Aido woke up and yawned.

" I could have sworn I felt someone." He got the blue blanket and held it to his face smelling the sent that was left behind by the intruder. " It smells like Kaname, but that's impossible it cant be true." Aido thought holding the blanket tighter as he looked at the beautiful full moon outside wishing that what he thought was true. While lying back down slowly closing his eyes, his last thought before falling back asleep was his impossible love for Kaname.

Kaname looked outside his room window looking at the same beautiful full moon Aido was looking at that moment. He licked the blood he had in his index finger and he thought "Aido..."


	3. Jealousy of The Sin Love

Chapter 3: Jealousy of the Sin Love

"Aido hurry up." Aido yawned and Kain said "We are going to be late." And he said "Well go on without me I don't feel so good today." "Hurry up and get dressed. We need to go." And Aido said "Shut up Kain. Just leave me alone." "No we need to get to lass."

Aido sat up and he said "For what? We don't do anything in class. We just sit around." Kain sigh and he got Aido's hand and he said "Up!" "NO! I REFUSE 100%! NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

"Aido..." Aido and Kain turned around and Aido said a bit scared and a bit nervous "Ka-Kaname-sa...ma?" And Kain said "Kaname?"

"Get ready Aido we are leaving for class." "Ye-yes sir." Kaname left and Kain said "Hurry up and get ready."

Kain left and Aido got changed.

"It's so noisy." And Kain said "Why are you complaining? You used to like the

attention." And Aido said "Well today I'm not feeling well I already told you."

"AIDO!"

Aido sigh and he made a fist and then a girl tackled him and Zero got him. "Be careful Aido."

Kaname made a fist and Ruka said "Kaname?"

"Zero?" And Zero said "Day class report to your dorms right now!"

They all left and Kaname got Aido from Zero and he said "Thank you Kyriu now we will be going." And they all left.

Kaname made a fist and Yuki thought "Kaname?"

"You can let me go now Kaname."

Te rest of the Night class went inside except for Aido and Kaname and Aido said "Kaname you are hurting me please let me go."

Kaname put Aido against the wall and Aido said "OW that hurt."

Kaname looked into his eyes and Aido said "Ka-Kaname-sa-sama?" Kaname got Aido's wrist tight and Aido said "Kaname!"

Blood was dripping down Aido's fingertips and Kaname licked them and Aido said "Kaname?"

Kaname licked the blood from his lips and he let Aido go.

"Do you know what you taste like Aido?" Kaname opened the door and he said "You taste like Zero..."

Kaname went inside and Aido got in his knees. "Kaname why do you play with me?" He made a fist and he hit the floor.

He put his head between his legs and a tear fell to the floor. "He's just playing with me..."

He got up and he left.

Aido was walking and Zero said "Aido, you need to be in class." And he said "I'm going back to my room so go away."

Zero had blood all over him and Aido said "You're..."

Zero put him on the floor and Aido said "Let me go you bastard." Zero licked is neck and he bit him.

Kaname twitched and Ruka said "It smells like..."

Kaname looked outside and he saw Aido and Zero and his eyes turned to a Dark Blood red and the windows broke and Ichijou said "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname closed the book he was holding and Ruka said "Kaname?"

Kaname looked outside and he thought "Zero I will kill you."

Zero let Aido go and he made a fist.

Aido got up and he slapped him. "Idiot!" Aido got up and Zero said "You taste like..." "Shut up! I know who I taste like... * Sobbing * I already know."

Aido left and Zero looked up and he saw Kaname looking at them. Zero made a fist and he said "You taste like him..."

Aido laid down and he got his neck.

"Stupid Zero!" He looked outside and he made a fist. "He really is stupid."

Aido fell asleep and Kaname went inside.

He sat next to Aido and he got his neck and he saw the two little wholes and he made a fist.

He got up and he went to the window.

Zero was looking up and Kaname made a fist and he thought "Zero..." Zero left and Aido started to move.

Kaname went to the door and he said "I wont let any one take you away from me Aido."

Kaname left his room and Aido mumbled what sounded like Zero...

Kaname made a fist and he thought "I wont give him away. Never!"

Kain saw him and he thought "Wonder what he was doing..."

After Kaname left Kain went inside and he saw Aido asleep. "He's asleep... But then what was he doing."

Kaname was in his office and he put his head on the glass window and he thought "Jealousy is taking over." He looked at the moon and he thought "One day I wont be able to hold it in, but this feeling is feel towards him is full of sins. This is a Sin love."


	4. The Cold

Chapter 4: The Cold

"Hanabusa hurry up and get up. We are having inspection today."

* Yawn * "I'm up..."

Aido stretched his hands like a cat and Kain said "Kaname said to have all your room clean..." And Ruka said "I hat inspection day." And Rima said "We don't get to sleep in." And Shiki said "I'm hungry."

Aido sigh and he said "Where is Kaname?" And Ichijou said "He's busy so he wont be having breakfast with us." Aido made a mad face and he left to his room.

Kaname was looking outside and he put his hand on the glass window. He saw Zero going and he said "Sarine..." And she said "Yes Kaname-sama?" And he said "Don't let Kyriu get close to Hanabusa." "Yes sir."

Sarine left and he thought "You will never get him away from me Kyriu Zero. Not even if I die he will belong to you. Never."

Aido was piking his stuff up and he yawned. "So tired."

"Hanabusa..." "Eh? Oh hey Sarine." Sarine put him in his room and she said "Sorry but you can get out of here." "Eh? Why?" and she said "Kaname's orders." And he said "He can't do that." And she said "He doesn't Kyriu close to you so he order me to take care of that and you are staying here." "Ehhhhhhh? But I don't want to. I refuse to stay here." And Kain said "Just do it..."

"I don't want to..." "Hanabusa just do it!"

"FINE I'll do it." "Thank you."

Sarine and Kain left and Aido went and sat down on his bed.

* SOB * * SOB*

"Guess he found out." He looked outside and he thought "How am I even going to face him?" He put his head between his legs and he thought "My chest hurts. Why did I have to fall in love with him? This is like a impossible love as well as sinful."

Yuki and Zero went inside and Yuki said "Inspection time...Eh? Where's Kaname-sama?"

"Not here. He's in his office." And Yuki said "Ah I see. Well then Zero lets start."

Kain and Sarine where in front of Aido's room and Zero said "We need to inspect that room." "Sorry but this room is of limits." And Zero said "Move out of the way." And Kain said "We can't! Kaname's orders." And Sarine said "This room can not be inspected." And Yuki said "Kaname's orders?" And Aido said "Neh Kain? I'm hungry."

"Aido?" And Kain said "Shut up I'll get your food later just be quiet." "But I feel like I can faint." "What?"

Aido was at the door and he said "My feet feels numb." And Kain said "Sarine call Kaname." "Okay."

Aido was in the floor and he thought "I feel so weak."

His eyes were closing and he thought "No Aido you need to stay awake, but I'm so weak."

"Kaname it's Aido." "Aido?" "Yes. Hey may be in trouble."

"Aido? Hey answer me. Aido!"

* Cough* * Cough *

"All my body aches and I feel cold. Why do I feel like this?" * Cough*

Kaname got there and Kain said "Kaname?"

"Inspection is over you can go now." And Yuki said "Uh, o—okay. Lets go Zero." Zero and Yuki left and Kaname opened the door.

He went with Aido and he said "Get a hold of yourself. Can you stand?"

Aido was red and he said "Ka—Kaname?"

Kaname got him up and he said "You have a fever. Kain bring a wet rag." "Uh- yes sir." "Sarine call a doctor." "Yes sir."

Kaname put Aido in his bed and Aido said "Kaname I'm sorry." * Cough*

Kain gave him the wet rag and Kaname put it on his for head. "Bring a sponge and more water." "Okay."

"I called the doctor." "Okay..."

Kaname started to undo Aido's shirt and Kain said "Kaname-sa-ma?"

Kaname got the sponge and he started to put water on Aido's body. "Kain Sarine out. You can catch a cold as well." And Sarine said "But sir..." And Kain said "Lets go Sarine."

They left and Aido opened his eyes. "Kaname you should get out too." Aido was breathing heavily and Kaname said "Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well."

"When I was small every time I got sick I was just ignored. Weird coming from them right? But that's just the way it was." *Cough * "No one would ever care I spent my sick days alone in my room asleep fighting the decease all alone, so I thought 'No one cares why should I tell someone they'll just be the same' I never thought it was important beside I was use to being alone at times like this it wasn't a weird thing. Somehow this will end." "Idiot."

Kaname got his cheek and he said "You think no one cares? Didn't you hear Akatsuki right now? He was worried about you." "He was the only one but them my parents would get mad at him and he'll just leave me alone. In other words my parents didn't care if I died or not. The had my sister. She was perfect and I was just another thing."

Tears filled Aido's eyes and he said "I remember once I told her I hated her and I got punished. Since I was little I've always been scared of loosing someone important to me so my parents use that against me. When I was 12, 13 I was left on the street to die... * sniff * * sniff *

"That's why I thought that everyone was the same. That's why I always fight alone. That's why-That's why I'm alone!"

Kaname got up and he went to the window. "You have us. So you're not alone."

Aido sat up and he felt dizzy and he said "Kaname I-Lo-Love-y..." He blacked out and Kaname said "I know Aido, I know..."

"Yes he has a cold. He should get a lot of rest." And Ruka said "Good think he's okay, he had me worried." And Kain said "That's just the way he grew up."

Kaname was looking outside and Aido said "Kaname?" Kaname turned around and he said "Did I woke you up?" "No... not at all."

Kaname went with him and he said "You need to start taking care of yourself." "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Kaname got his head and he said "I don't want to see you hurt." Aido looked down and she said "Thanks you Kaname..."

Kaname smiled weakly and Aido thought "That smile... It's the first time I've seen int since we were kids."

_End Notes:_

_Hello it's me AKATEAR well just wanted to tell you all thanks for the reviews and I'll try really hard to improve my awful writing and writing skills. Also thanks for all the support you all have given me. I really am grateful. Thanks..._

_WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! =)_


	5. Aido and Kaname's Childhood

K **CHAPTER NOTES: **G

Hello I'm AkaTear and I just wanted to say that in all this chapter all the characters are small. This is when Aido and Kaname met in their childhood . All of this is before they went to the Academy. Also thanks for all your support and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've done and I'll try to get better at it. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter. Bye-Bye...

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight characters or the fonts...(wish I did but I don't) Please keep in mind that some of the characters are not the way they are in the anime or manga (sorry about that I kind of let my mind wild also some names are made up as well, sorry about that AGAIN... So yeah Enjoy AGAIN!)

-Akatear

Chapter 5: Aido and Kaname's Childhood

"Kain I'm bored..." "Hm?" "Lets go play outside." "We can't your parents don't let us." Aido made a mad face and he said walking to the door. "Hmph then I'll go play outside." "A—Aido the..."

* CRASH *

"The door." Aido was in the floor and he said "Ow owie... that's going to leave a scar." The door open and his butler went inside and the butler said "This way master." and Aido said "Hm? Master."

Kaname went inside and Aido thought "Hm? Who's that?"

His mom went inside and she said "Aido please welcome our guest, Kuran Kaname..." "Ku-ran?"

Kaname bowed and he said "Nice meeting you Aido."

"Hey don't call me by my first name. Only my friends can call me Aido." And Kaname said "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bo-" "Shut up!" "I'm sorry..." And Aido's mom said "Aido apol-." "SHUT UP WOMAN!" "AIDO" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO CALL ME THAT."

Aido's mom slapped him across his face and she said "You are a bad kid..." Aido got his cheek and he looked at his mom with tears in his eyes and he said "Oh yeah well you are a terrible mother."

Aido got up and he left the room and his mom said "Aido come back here we are not done talking! AIDO!"

Aido was running while wiping his tears away from the house and into the park.

He tripped over a rock and he said crying. "I hate this! I HATE THIS WITH ALL MY HEART! I JUST WANT TO DIEEEEE!"

"Aido?" Aido turned around and he said "You... What do you want?" And Kaname said "Are you okay?" "That doesn't concern you! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'

"But I-" "Just leave!" "Okay..." Kaname walked away with a worried face and Aido went to the swings and he sat down.

He looked at the dark sky and he thought "Why do I have to live?" A tear fell down his cheek and into the grass and he thought "Why?"

He saw a star and he said "I feel so alone..." He closed his eyes and he started to swing.

"I just wish I could fly. Fly as far a I can until everything sinks. Sinks and never ever comes back. I just wish that people could treat me well and also like who I am. That's all I want."

Kaname got to the house and Aido's mom said "Kuran-kun you shouldn't worry about him. Come with me so you could meet my daughter." "I'm sorry ma'am but it's getting dark and my parents are expecting me. I'll come back tomorrow and please take care of Aido for me."

Kaname left and Aido's mom said "Kain go find Aido for your aunt." "Yes ma'am." "That little brat will suffer the consequences."

Aido sigh and thought "That woman is mad at this moment so I wont go back."

"Aido aunt Mira is looking for you." "So? I wont go back today so tell her that you didn't find me." And Kain said "Hanabusa please go back." "No, if I could I would run away. Run away until that woman can't find me!" "Hanabusa?" "I just want everything to disappear." "Please Hanabusa..." "NO! I'm not going back."

Kain sigh and he said "Thought you would say that... Here...a blanket and some food. You can sleep on the Tree House." Aido smiled and he said "Thanks Kain."

Aido left and Kain sigh. "Aido I'm sorry I couldn't do anything I'm sorry."

Aido got to the Tree House and he smiled. "Here we are..."

"Sorry aunt Mira but I looked everywhere and I didn't find him." "Don't worry he'll come back, now get some sleep." "Yes aunt.." Kain left and Mira thought "You can't run for ever Aido. I will find you."

The next morning Aido woke up and he stretched like a cat and he thought "I don't want to go back..."

Aido got out the tree house and he left home.

He got home and his mom said "Aido..." "I said not to call me like that woma-"

Mira slapped him across his face and his nose started to bleed.

"Aido..." "Don't go any closer Kain!" Aido looked up and he said "I hate you!" Mira got him by the hair and he said "Let go you beast..." And Mira said "Beast? I'll show you what a beast can do."

Mira got a whip and she started to hit him across his back and Aido thought "I wont cry. I wont let this woman see that she can be my weakness. I wont let her."

Aido's white shirt was now red and Mira said "You are a bad boy Aido." Her mom left him on the floor and she said "You are a really bad boy. That's why no one likes you."

Aido struggled up and she said "Now stay here until Kuran Kaname leaves." His mom slammed the door closed and she locked it from the outside and Aido thought "It doesn't matter if I need to stay here as long as I don't get to see you."

Tears filled his eyes and he laid down on the floor and he thought "It doesn't matter what happens as long as I can get away from my living nightmare."

"Welcome Kuran-kun please come this way so you can meet my daughter."

Kaname followed Mira into a room and Mira said "Aoi."

A girl got up and she said while bowing "It's nice to meet you Kuran-kun." "Nice meeting you too Aoi..."

Mira smiled and she said "Please sit and talk I'll be here if you need anything."

They sat down and they started to talk and Aoi thought after half an hour of talking "He doesn't seem interested in anything." And Mira thought "This is bad he looks bored."

"May I ask something?" And Mira said "Of course Kuran-kun, what is it?" And he said "Where's Aido?" And Aoi said "Eh? Aido?" And Mira said "Aido?" "May I see him?" And Aoi said "But I thought you came to see me?" And he said "May I see him?"

Aido closed his eyes and he thought "I hope he leaves soon."

The door opened and he said "I don't want to see you, you beast." Mira turned him around and he said "OW! Be careful I'm hurt!" He saw Kaname and he said "What are you doing here?" And Mira said "He's here to talk to you please Aido..." "Don't call me that you beast!" And Kaname said "Please can you leave us alone?" "Sure."

Mira left and Aido said "What do you want?"

Kaname went with him and he said "Who did this to you?" And Aido said "That doesn't concern you."

Kaname got his hand and he said "Why do you hate me so much?" "Let me go!" Kaname looked up and he had tears in his and he said "Why do you hate me so much?"

Aido looked down and he said "I don't hate you." "Then why? Why don't you let me get close to you? Why can't I be close to you?" Aido turned around and he said "I'm scared..." "Hm?" "I don't want to get hurt anymore. I just want to get away from this place for ever. * SOB * * SOB *

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare that hunts me everyday." "Aido..." "I just want to disappear from this world and never come back.! That's all I want!"

"Aido..." "I don't hate you. I don't even think I can come close on hating you but I just don't want to suffer anymore."

Kaname got his hand tighter and he said "Please I wont betray you. I promise I'll do everything so you could wake up from your nightmare. I promise but please don't push me away."

Aido made a fist and he thought "I don't understand. I don't understand at all." He started to cry and Kaname said "I'm sorry." "No it's not your fault." Kaname hugged him and he said "I will do everything to protect you." "Thank you." "Get some rest you are still bleeding." "Okay." Aido laid down and Kaname smiled "Bye-Bye Hanabusa."

Kaname turned around and Aido got his hand. "Hanabu-." "Call me Aido." Kaname smiled and he said "Okay, bye bye Aido."

Kaname left to room and Mira said "Kuran-kun..." Kaname sigh and he said "If someone lays a finger on him I'll make sure to kill them." "Eh?" "If Aido gets hurt once again I'll make sure to kill the person who hurt him or who no caring who did it." "Uh-okay.."

"Kuran-kun..." Kaname turned around and he said "Mira make sure to treat his wounds." "Ye—Yes Kuran-kun. But our daughter." "Sorry but I'm not interested." "WHAAAAT?" And Aoi said "Idiot." She left crying and Kaname said "I'll come to visit Aido tomorrow, don't forget the wounds." "Yes Kuran-kun." "Well until tomorrow." Kaname left and Aoi said "Aido I hate you!"

Aido made a fist and he thought "Can I really trust him?"

j  Several Months Later v

"It's been almost three months and Mira hasn't even touched me." Aido sigh and he thought "That's not normal."

Kaname went inside and Mira said "Welcome Kaname."

Aido smiled and he went with Kaname. "Kaname!" Aido hugged him and he said "I missed you where were you this past few days." Kaname smiled and he said playing with Aido's blond hair. "I missed you too."

Aido smiled and he said "Come I'll show you something."

"Please excuse us." They left and Aoi said "Looks like he has more interest in Aido that in me." And Mira said "Yes looks like that but still why Aido?"

They got to Aido's room and he said "Close your eyes Kaname." Kaname did and Aido got two necklaces out and he said "Here..."

Kaname opened his eyes and he said "For me?" "Yes... So you can always think of me." "Thank you Aido."

Aido smiled and he opened the heart in the necklace and he said "See I have you." Kaname smiled and Aido said "Because you saved me from that nightmare and I'm really thankful that you did." Kaname got his cheek and he said "Thank you Aido."

Aido blushed and he said "Kaname..." Kaname put the necklace on and he said "Close your eyes." Aido did and Kaname kissed him on the cheek and Aido said "You kissed me?" And Kaname said "Aido thank you." Aido blushed and Kaname said "Lets go play." "Okay."

"Aido who is that?" Aido got Kaname's hand and he said "He's mine. Back of Ruka." "Okay, but who is he?" And Kaname said "Kuran Kaname." "Kuran? Eh? Nice meeting you." "You too."

Aido made a mad face and he said "Lets go play Kaname."

"Come one Aido let me play with Kuran-kun." "No he is mine." "Please just a little bit." "I refuse." Ruka let go of Aido and Aido fell in his bottom and she said "What ever!" She left and Kaname said "Aido?"

Aido had blood on his hand and Kaname licked his hand. "Ka—name?" Kaname bit him and Aido said "Kaname..." Kaname smiled and he said "Aido remember that you are mine..." "You too. Lets go play." "Okay."

l About 7YearsLaterr

* SIGH *

"Wonder what happened to Kaname. He doesn't smiled anymore and he calls me Hanabusa."

Aido turned in his bed and he said "It's been almost 3 years since he lost his smile and the real Kaname just vanished." He made a fist and he sat up on his bed "It's been 7 years since we met, what happen to you Kaname?"

Aido went downstairs and Mira said "Get ready for school Aido." "Yes Mira."

Aido changed and he thought "He wont even look at me at school."

Aido got ready and he went downstairs and his mom said "Hurry up and eat your breakfast you are going to be late for school." And Aido said "Yes Mira..." Aoi got there and she said "So it's ugly Aido." "Shut up Aoi want to be!" "What?" "Well have to go. Bye Mira. Bye wanna be!"

Aido left and Aoi said "First he took Kaname away and now this. I really hate him."

Aido was walking and he thought "Kaname why did you change after all this years. Was it me? Or was it something else?"

"Hey Aido!" Aido turned around and he said "Hey Ruka." Ruka smiled and he said "Lets get going." And she said "Okay..."

They went inside and they past the gates and Aido saw Kaname and he said "Good morning Ka-." Kaname ignored him and Aido made a fist and he thought "That bastard..." "Aido?"

Aido turned around and he walked away and Ruka said "Wait Aido? Aido!" Aido was walking to the gates and he thought "I don't care anymore! I hate him!"

Tears filled his eyes and he got to the park and he sat on the swing and he thought "Kaname I thought you wouldn't betray me. Guess I was wrong. At the end everyone betrays me."

"Aido." Aido looked up and Kain said "You are going to be late for class."

Aido started to cry and Kain hugged Aido and he thought "The only one that hasn't betrayed me is Kain, but I know that one day. He will betray me. Just like the rest."

Kaname was looking from behind a tree and he made a fist and he thought "Aido..." He looked at the sky and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Kain let Aido go and he said "We should get going to class." "Okay." They left and Aido thought "It doesn't matter as long as one person stay with me for a little longer I am fine with it."

They got to class and they sat down.

Aido was looking outside and he hadn't noticed that Kaname was not in class.

Once class ended Ruka went with him and she said "Have you seen Kaname?" And Aido said "Hm? Kaname? Wasn't he in class?" and Ruka said "You didn't notice?" "No..." "This is weird coming from him." Aido got worried and he thought "There's a lot of vampire hunters out there. Wonder is he's okay..."

"I'll look for him this is just so weird." Ruka left and Aido thought "Kaname hope you're okay..."

"Please just lay for a little longer you might need to see a doctor Kuran-kun." Kaname sigh and he closed his eyes and he thought "I'm pathetic."

"Rest for now I'll call your parents." The nurse left and Kaname got of the bed and he went to the window.

"Did you hear Kuran-kun fainted." Aido froze and he said "Kaname?" And he girl said "Yeah I heard he fainted going to class and that it was because he was under a lot of stress and pressure. I hope he's okay."

Aido's eyes filled with tears and he started to run to the nurse and he thought "This is all my fault. I'm the one who put Kaname under pressure and I'm the one who put him under stress as well. This is all my fault..."

Aido went inside the nurse's office and Kaname turned around and Aido said "Ka—Kaname?" Aido hugged him and he said "I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" "Your fault?" "Yes because of me you fainted." Kaname smiled and he got his head and Kaname said "Silly it wasn't your fault." "Huh?"

Kaname got his hair and he pit it between his fingers and he said "It wasn't your fault."

"Kaname..." Kaname smiled and he wiped Aido's tears and he said "It wasn't your fault."

"Then why did you faint?" Kaname smiled and he said "Don't worry just keep in mind that is wasn't your fault." "Are you sure?" "Yes."

Aido smiled and he thought "I'm sorry Kaname. I doubted you and I also know that it was my fault and I'm truly sorry I'm just glad that he's okay."

kFirst Day in Cross Academy l

KANAME

* SIGH *

"Aido make sure not to get in trouble." "What ever Mira just leave already." Aido got to the gates of Cross Academy and he sigh "Kaname moved like a year ago and I felt like a part of me was missing." He looked up and he thought "What makes me think moving will fill in this hole I have in my chest right now."

"You must be the new transfer student. Welcome to Cross Academy my name is Cross Yuki." And he thought "Cross Yuki? She must be the directors daughter the one Aoi was talking about." "Please follow me I'll show you to your dorm and I'll also show you around. Please also note the rules here are strict please followed them as stated. Also you are a Night Class student so you'll be wearing a white uniform instead of a black one. Also classes start at 7 at night for the Night Class it might be hard getting use to it but you'll be fine also rule number one it is prohibited to drink blood from the Day Class students if you brake that rule you will be punished by your Dorm President." And Aido thought "She knows what I am?" "Also it's also prohibited to come out to the Academy in day time since the Day Classes are taking place. That's it for today the Dorm President will explain everything to you with more detail and welcome to Cross Academy Aido-san."

Yuki left and Aido sigh.

"Here I go."

He opened the door and he went inside and Kain said "You made it." "Eh? Kain?" Kain smiled and he said "Welcome to Cross Academy." "Wait you're the Dorm President?" And Ruka said "Him? No way." And Aido said "Ruka?" Ruka smiled and she said "Welcome Aido..." "What about you?" "No I'm not the Dorm President." "Then who?"

"Huh? A new student?" Aido turned around and Rima said "You must be Hanabusa Aido." And he said "Yes and you." "Rima and him he's Shiki and we are not the Dorm President."

"Hanabusa..."

"That voice..."

Aido turned around and he saw Kaname on top of the stairs and he said "Welcome Hanabusa." "Kaname?"

"Aido he is the Dorm President." Aido made a fist and he thought "Leaving without saying good bye! I hate him."

"Kaname-sama classes are about to start." "Thanks you Sarine." A girl with light purple hair left and Kaname said "Get ready for class... Hanabusa. Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima wait outside." "Yes sir." They all left and he thought "He called them by their first name except for me. What is the meaning of this?" "Hanabusa follow me."

Aido followed him and he thought "I don't get it. I don't get it at all. Why doesn't he smile? Why doesn't he call me Aido? Why doesn't he even look at me? What did I do wrong?"

"This is your room. Keep it clean the guardians sometimes do check ups on us. You must know the number one rule by now and that's all you need to know. Get ready I'll be waiting outside." Kaname left and Aido thought "I definitely hate you Kuran Kaname..."

After several minutes Aido went outside and he had done his tie wrong.

Kaname got his tie and he said "You did your tie wrong." Aido blushed and he got his tie and he said "I can do it myself." Aido went with Kain and Kain said "Aido please respect the-" "No. I refuse." "What?" "I have my reasons."

"Lets go..."

The gates opened and girls were screaming and Aido thought "So annoying." He saw Yuki and Kain said "We can't get close to them so just keep walking."

"Look a new student." "You're right and he's so cute."

Aido sigh and Yuki said "Ple-Please stay back. Zero."

Aido saw the silvered haired guy and his eyes sparkled and Kaname made a fist.

Zero sigh and he said "So annoying. Everyone back to the dorms right now!"

"Since we are not allowed to drink blood on campus we drink what we call Blood Tablets." "Do they taste good?" And Kain said "Not really but it keeps us safe." "Okay."

The Night Class was heading back and Aido noticed Zero and Kain said "That's Zero he's a Guarding so he petrol's the grounds at night with Yuki which you already met." "Oh..."

Aido got ton his room and he yawned. "This day was so lame." * Sigh *

He got his necklace and he opened it and said "Kaname you Baka..."

Kaname got his necklace and he made a fist.

SLAP!

"Ow what the hell Kaname?"

"Stay away from Yuki Hanabusa." Kaname left and Aido made a fist.

"Aido..."

Aido got up and he went to his room and a tear fell down his cheek.

THAT DAY I REALIZED THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH KANAME BUT HIS HAERT BEONGED TO SOMEONE BUT THAT SOMEONE WASN'T ME...

-Aido


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6: First Kiss

"Are you feeling better Aido?" Aido smiled and he said "Don't worry about me Kain. I'm alright just a little weak but I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Aido smiled and he thought "It's nice to know that Kain is right here with me at this moment."

He looked at the sky and he thought "He is the only one that has been by my side ever since I was small."

"Aido?"

Aido looked up and he said "Oh sorry I just dace off."

Aido smiled and Kain said "Get some rest you might still have that cold." "Okay." Kain left the room and he went to the window and he sigh. "I'm so bored inside of this room."

The door opened and Aido turned around and he said "Kaname-sama?" Kaname went with him and Aido said "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

Kaname got his cheek and Aido blushed and he said "Kaname-." Kaname smiled weakly and he said "I'm just happy that you are okay."

"Kaname Yuki is here." "Tell her I'll be with her in a minute." Aido made a fist and he said "You should go right now... it can be something important."

Aido went to his bed and he laid down. "Must chest hurts so much..."

Kaname sigh and he said while getting out of the room "Please take care of yourself Aido." "Aido?"

Kaname left and Aido sat up and he laid his head on the wall and he thought "His heart is not even close in belonging to me..."

"Hello Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled and he said "Yuki..."

Zero was outside and he sigh... "This is so lame."

"I heard Aido got sick, is he alright?" "Yes he's alright now." "I'm glad. Hehehe."

Aido's stomach was begin for food and he thought "I'm so hungry... I want some food..."

He got off his bed and he got out the room.

He was still wearing his pajamas and he said "Kain I'm hungry." "Aido?" "Make me some food." And he said "Food?" "I WANT FOOD I'M STARVING! PLEASE I BEG YOU..." "Uh- I don't cook." "Then who does." "Just order a pizza or something." "The doctor said to eat healthy. The last time I checked pizza is NOT HEALTHY KAIN!"

FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD

Aido got in his knees and he said "I'm so hungry. I WANT FOOD RIGHT NOW!"

"So annoying!" And Aido said "Ruka do you cook?" "No..."

Crying. "I want food right now!" And Ichijou said "I'll make you food." "Ah Ichijou you are the best." Ichijou smiled and he said "Lets get started.

WHEN FOOD WAS DONE

"Ichijou are you trying to kill me?" Ichijou smiled and he said "No eat up." Aido pocked the thing that was "food" and he sigh. "I want real food." And Shiki said "Here..."

Shiki gave him a box of Pocky and Aido said "Shiki thank you..."

"Kaname tomorrow for the dance may I be your date?" Kaname smiled and he said "Sure..." "Thank you." She smiled and she said "Well I hope Aido feels better. Bye.." She left and Kaname sigh.

Aido saw Yuki and he thought "Yuki?" And Kaname said "Hanabusa..." Aido turned around and he said "Kaname-sama..." "How are you feeling?" "Better." "I'm glad." And he thought "You don't sound like it..."

Kain got there and he said "Aido get some rest." And Aido said "Okay..." Aido left and Kaname sigh.

Aido laid down and he said "Neh... Kain." "Hm?" "Why is Kaname always sad?" And Kain said "That you need to ask him yourself... 'Night..."

Kain left and Aido sigh. "Wonder what's wrong with him..."

Kaname was looking outside and he saw Zero.

Kaname made a fist and he thought "Zero..."

Yuki went with Zero and Kaname said "I wont let you have him. He belongs to me..."

"You are terribly happy." And Yuki said "Yes, Kaname is my date for tomorrow... I'm so excited..." "What ever." Zero left and she said "AWWW You are so mean Zero." "I don't care."

Aido was looking outside and he he saw Zero...

"Zero..." Zero looked at Aido and he smiled. "Tsk!"

Aido closed the curtains and he laid down... "Damn that Zero..."

Zero smiled and he got his lip and he thought "Aido... You taste like Kaname, just like Yuki..." He started to walk and he thought "But Kaname wont have you because I will."

Aido looked at the sealing and he thought "Why won't Kaname go back to what he use to be? Why is he always with those eyes? I can't seem to understand him anymore, but why?" SIGH "I just want to see him smile once again, just like he use to when he was around me. Just

like when were just kids. I want him to smile."

Kaname sigh and Ichijou went inside and he said "Kaname-sama I heard you were Yuki-san's date for tomorrow." And he said "I am..." "Are you sure I mean..." Kaname got up and he said "Yes I'm sure..."

DANCE

"Kaname Yuki is here..." "Tell her to please come in." Sarine left and Kaname looked outside.

"Aido hurry up and unlock the door." "I'm not going." Kain sigh and he said "Hurry up and open the damn door Aido." "I'm still sick, what if I get the girls sick?" "You are right. Well just take care of yourself."

Kain left and Aido sigh. "I hate you Kaname... I really hate you."

Kaname and Yuki left and Kain sigh. "Is Kaname just playing with him?"

They were all in the dance and Kain sigh and he said "This is so boring." And Ruka said "Yes especially without Aido this is boring." And Ichijou said "Lets all cheer up." And all the girls went with them.

Kain left the room and he got under a tree and he sigh. "Aido you little bastard...Why are you acting like this. I can't even understand you, I'm sorry."

Zero went with him and Kain said "So its Kyriu Zero." "I s see Aido isn't here." "Yeah he stayed in his room. He feels alone I guess. You can go visit if you want."

Zero smiled and he said "Well then I'm off." He left and Kain sigh and he thought "I hope at least he can understand."

Zero got to the dorms and he went inside.

Aido was in his room looking outside from his window and he sigh.

"Why so alone?" Aido turned around and he said "Kyriu?" Zero walked towards him and Aido said "Why are you here?"

Aido started to back down until he got to the wall and Zero was just centimeters away from him.

"I just heard that you were alone." And Aido said "That doesn't concern you."

Zero put his hands beside him and he said "Really?" And Aido said "Yes now please leave." "No... How would I know you wont escape." "Where can I go? My parents kicked me out of the house."

Zero got Aido's hand and he put him on the bed and he got on top of him. "Zero what are you doing?" And he said getting his blond hair. "When I drink your blood I can taste the feelings of love and I can find out who you are in love with." And Aido thought "So that's why Kaname said... No please let it be a lie... Please..."

Zero got Aido's left cheek and he said "And you taste like Kaname..."

Aido made a fist and he said "Get off!"

Aido tried to get free but Zero had him really tight and he said "Just leave me alone." And Zero said "But you know I wont give you away."

Zero pressed his lips against Aido's and Aido thought "No!"

Zero stopped after a while and Aido was rubbing his hand on his lips and he said "IDIOT I HATE YOU!" Aido had tears in his eyes and he said "Get out! GET OUT NOWWWWW!"

Zero made a fist and he left.

Aido fell in his knees and he thought "Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why?"

Kaname saw Zero getting out of the dorms and he made a fist. "Kaname-sama?"

Aido got up and he went to the kitchen. "Stupid Zero!" He got a glass of water and he sat down.

"Maybe I should run away." He got his lips and he thought "Stupid Zero you were my first kiss..."

Aido sigh and he thought "But you know it wasn't that bad... EH? What am I thinking!"

Aido got back up and he went back to bed.

Aido laid down and he yawned "I'll just go to sleep and forget what happened."

ABOUT MIDNIGHT

Kaname went inside Aido's room and he sat next to him.

Kaname got his blond hair and he smiled and thought "How I just wish we could be happy together..."

Kaname looked outside and he thought "While I try to protect hi he only get hurt why?"

THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM MY HEART MOVED. WHEN HE IGNORED ME MY HEART CREID WHEN HE SMILED MY HEART SKIPPED A EAT BUT WHEN HE'S HURT MY HEART NOT ONLY CRIES BUT DIED LITTLE BY LITTLE. WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR SUCH A GOOD PERSON. WHY DID I HAVE TO THE THE REASON HE GETS HURT? WHY DOES HE NOT HATE ME AFTER ALL I'VE MADE HIM GO TROUGH. I TRY SO HARD NO TO HURT HIM BUT IT SEEMS THE MORE I TRY THE MORE HE GET HURT. I JUST WISH HE COULD BE HAPPY. I JUST WISH I COULD SAVE HIM. I JUST WISH THAT HE WOULDN'T HAD MET ME. I JUST WISH HE CAN FORGIVE ME FOR PUSHING HIM AWAY. I LOVE HIM BUT THIS LOVE IT IS THE PAIN AND SORROW IN OUR HEARTS.

-Kaname


	7. Aido Goes Missing

CHAPTER 7: Aido Goes Missing...

Aido woke up and he sigh.

"I still remember yesterday..."

He got out of bed and he left to the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry... There's nothing to eat..."

"Aido?"

Aido turned around and he said "Kaname-sama?" And Kaname said "Why are you up so early?" "I uh- well-"

"I hope he didn't find out about yesterday..."

"I was just very, very hungry! So I decided to eat yeah..." Aido tried to smile and he thought "Please God help me..."

Yuki and Zero went inside and Aido said "EEEKKK!"

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname smiled and Yuki went with him and Aido made a mad face and he started to walk.

Kaname got him by the his shirt and he said "Yes?" And Yuki said "We are here because we heard Aido left the Dance early and now two girls are missing." And Aido said "I didn't do it..." And Yuki said "Then why did you leave the dance?" And he said "I was feeling uneasy so I decided to leave..." "But how can we know that you're not lying?" And he said "Zero was with me right Zero?" And Zero said "That's what I told them but they won't listen..." And Yuki said "Zero don't try to cover for him, he needs to take responsibility."

Aido made a fist and he said "I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!"And Kaname said "Aido..." And Aido said "I know I may be a bad guy and I know that sometimes I do stuff that are prohibited here but this time it wasn't me!" "Aido!"

Aido looked at Kaname and he said with tears in his eyes "And I don't care if you don't believe me Kuran-san but it wasn't me."

When Kaname heard Aido call him Kuran his chest started to hurt and he said "Ai-d..."

Kaname got his hand and Aido said getting free "DON'T CALL ME AIDO ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME AIDO AND NOW MY ONLY FRIEND IS KAIN. HE WILL NEVER BETRAY ME... NEVER!"

Aido left and Kaname said "Aido!"

Aido was running and he thought "Why? Why can't anyone believe me..."

Kaname made a fist and he said "Please leave..." Kaname left and Yuki said "KA—name?" And Zero said "I told you didn't I?" "Shut up Zero!"

Zero sigh and he left.

Aido was running until he got as far away from the Academy as he could.

"What do I do now? I have nowhere to go..." He knelt down and he thought "Kaname I hate you..."

It started to rain and he looked at the sky and he thought "Better get going..."

He checked his pocket for money and he thought "Enough for an umbrella..."

"Here you go... Also you should get going to your home..." "Thanks but I have no home anymore." Aido left and the lady saw him leave worried.

Aido got to a park next to a forest and then someone said "Aido..." Aido turned around and she saw a little girl in the darkness of the forest telling him to go towards her.

He knew it was dangerous but he still went.

"Aido..." The little kept on saying.

"Where are you?"

Aido's uniform was dirty and then the little girl stopped in front of him and he got startled.

"You scared me..."

The little girl smiled and she said "You'll be more scared..."

She looked up and her eyes were bloody and she said tilting her head to the left. "You are going to die alone..."

Aido slipped and he fell down a little cliff and he thought "Am I really going to die?"

The little girl waved bye and she had a doll with blood and she giggled and then disappeared like thin air.

"Kaname..."

THE NEXT DAY:

"Kaname have you seen Aido?" And Kaname said "No. Isn't he in his room?" "No we've looked everywhere but no sign of him..." "Look everywhere we need to find him..." "Yes sir.."

Kaname made a fist and he went the main office and he said "We are missing Aido we need to look for him." "What?" And Kaname said "He can be hurt." "Yes go ahead find him as soon as possible..."

All the Night class was looking for him in and outside the Academy and Kain thought "Aido where are you?"

It started to snow and Kain made a fist. "He has no place to go... Where could he be?"

"WE have a snow storm coming this way..." And Kaname said "We need to find him..." And they all said "Yes Kaname-sama..."

"What Aido is missing?" And the Director said "Yes right now the Night class is looking for him, why don't you help?" And Yuki and Zero said "Okay."

Zero and Yuki left and Zero thought "Aido where are you?"

Kain and Kaname got to the park he was in and Kain said "When does the storm hit?" And Kaname said "Tonight." "We need to hurry and find him..."

The little smiled and she got Aido's necklace and she drop it in the swings and she left.

"Little girl have you seen a blond teenage boy around here... He was wearing this uniform probably?" And she nodded no and Kain said "Well thanks anyway..."

The little girl left and her eyes turned a bright purple and she thought "When you find he he'll probably be dead or worse he will probably have no memory of neither of you at all." She looked up and she said "Time is running out Kuran Kaname..."

Kaname turned around and the little girl was gone...

Aido was covered in snow except for a little of his hair...

The winds got worse and Kain said "Aido! Where are you? AIDO!"

Kain fell in his knees and he said "AIDOOOOO!"


	8. A New Face

Chapter 8: A New Face

Zero got to the park and he noticed a bright thing in the snow and he got it out and he thought a necklace.

He opened it and he saw Kaname's picture and he said "Hey Kuran Kaname look..."

Zero threw the necklace and Kaname caught it and he said "It's Aido's..." "What?" And Kain said "Aido! Answer! Aido!"

The Night class got there and Kaname said "Search everywhere here..." "Yes sir..."

"Kaname seems so worried..."

Shiki and Rima went inside the forest and Shiki said "Nothing here..." And Rima noticed something and she said "Wait Shiki..." "Hm?"

They saw Aido's hair and they went to the bottom of the cliff and Rima took the snow off of him and she said "Neh Shiki carry him."

Shiki picked him up and he put him in his back and Rima said "Looks like he can be dead..." And Shiki said "No I can feel his breath..."

Shiki and Rima got out the forest and Rima said "We found him." And Kain said "How is he?" And Rima said "He has cuts a bruises and it looks like he hurt his head but he's alive." And Kain said "We should get going." And Shiki said "He was covered in snow and he also fell down a cliff...

Kain got Aido and he said "We should get him to bed." And they all left.

The little girl appeared in the swing and she thought "Guess he didn't die after all. Well that's too bad but... we still have the other option right Lain?" She got the doll and she left singing.

Kaname turned around and he thought "I heard someone sing.."

"Aido should be fine... He was very lucky." And Kain said "Thank you doc..."

The doctor left and Kain sigh...

Ruka went inside and she said "How is he?" "The doctor said he should be okay..." "That's good..." "Yes... We should let him sleep." They left the room and the little girl appeared besides him and she smiled.

"They are so stupid..." She kissed Aido's cheek and she said in his ear "From now on you won't remember anyone..." She smiled and she got his hand and she bit him and she took his blood and she said "You taste just like him, Aido you belong to me now alright?"

The little girl turned into a teenage girl and she got her doll and she said "See you later Soul..."

"Is it done Mira?" The girl smiled and she said "Yes... Am I in?" "Yes, you start tomorrow..." And she said "Thank you..."

THE NEXT DAY:

Aido woke up and he got his head and he thought "Where the hell am I?"

Kain went inside and he said "Aido here I brought you food."

Aido was in the floor and he said "Who are you? Where am I?" "Aido it's me Kain... You are in Cross Academy. Don't you remember?"

"NO! Who am I?" "What?" And Aido said "What did you do to me?" "Aido calm down..." And he said "I want to get out of here..."

Kaname went inside and he said "Aido..."

Aido turned around and he said "I want to leave! Take me home!" And Kain said "He doesn't remember anything..." "What?"

"Please just tell me what's going on..." And Kain said "We are your friends." And Aido said "Lie!"

Aido got up and she went to the window and he said "Please I just want to go home..."

"Kaname we have a new girl..." "Be right there..."

Kaname left and Kain said "Wait here Aido..."

Kain left and Aido followed.

Yuki was with the new girl and she said "Kaname-sama this is Mira the new student in the Night Class."

Aido saw her and he said "Mira?" And Kain said "Do you know her?" And he said "Yes..."

Mira turned around and she said "Soul?" and Kain said "Soul" And Aido said "That's my real name..." And Kain said "No your name is Aido Hanabusa..." "No it's Soul..."

Aido went with Mira and Mira hugged him and she smiled wickedly and she thought "I hit you where it most hurts Kuran Kaname!"

Kaname left and he said "Soul take her to her room here..." Aido got the key and Mira thought "What? He's not even sad at all."

Kain went with Kaname and he said "Wait! Kaname!" Kaname stopped and he said "That girl needs to get out of this Academy..." "Eh?" And Kaname said "If you look closely you can see that Aido's eyes are blank..." "Blank?" "In other words he's not the real Aido and that girl has something to do with it.""I see."

Mira sat down and he got Aido's hand and she said "He will pay for everything he did." She smiled and she got Aido in her arms and she said "Just remember Aido Kaname hates you and he will always hate you. I will never betray you."

Aido closed his eyes and she kissed his cheek.

Kaname was looking outside and he said "That song I've heard it before..."

Kaname sat down and he thought "What did she do to Aido?"

AIDO'S HEAD:

Aido was walking in darkness and he head the word of Mira's words over and over again...

"KANAME HATES ME... WHY?"

Kaname turned around and he saw the little girl and she smiled and she went with him and he said "Why did you do this to me?" "Because I need your help in destroying Kaname." And he said "Why?"

"When we were small we were engaged but he decided not to get married to me...I had a brother named Soul... He looked just like you, but then he was killed protecting Kaname. I want revenge on my brother I wasn't mad because I didn't get married with him because I loved my brother not him and he took him away... that's why Kaname will die..."

She got the doll and she said "I also died that day... But now I'm just seeking revenge." And Aido said "The only thing you'll get is more pain just stop this." "I don't care if I get more pain as long as Kaname is dead. Now be a good boy and sleep."

OUT OF AIDO'S HEAD

Mira was looking outside and she started to sing.

Kaname heard her and he thought "It is her..."

HE went to her room and he stopped in front of her door.

She smiled and she said "What's wrong Kuran Kaname?"

Kaname made a fist and he said "What do you want with Aido." "Aido? No his name is Soul." "Soul's already dead..." And she said "Is that so?" She turned around and Aido was behind him and she said "Well the most important person to you will be the one to kill you... Soul..."

Aido had a gun just like Zero's and Kaname made a fist and he thought "She did something to him..."

"BYE BYE KURAN KANAME!"


	9. A Missing Memory

SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN THIS PAST DAYS BUT HAD TO GOT TO SCHOOL AND ALL THAT CRAP... HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY...

Chapter 9: A Missing Memory

"Soul kill him..." Aido pointed the gun at him and Aido fell on top of Kaname.

"How does it feel to be powerless Kaname? How does it feel?"

Kaname made a fist and Mira said "This will all end. Right Soul?"

AOIDO'S HEAD:

"Why can't I stop? Why can't I stop?"

Tear filled his eyes and he said "I don't want to hurt Kaname... I don't want to... Ka-KANAME!"

OUT OF AIDO'S HEAD:

"Kill him SOUL!"

A tear fell to Kaname's cheek and Kaname thought "He..."

"Soul Kill him! KILL HIM NOW!"

"Ka—Ka-Kaname-sama."

"No way..."

Aido tried to get the gun away from Kaname and Kaname got his cheek.

"Aido..."

"_I don't want to hurt Kaname... I don't want to hurt him..."_

"This is impossible..."

"Kaname-sama..."

Aido let got of the gun and Kaname said "Aido..."

Aido looked down and he said "I'm sorry... This is all my fault, but..." Kaname got his shoulder and he said "Don't worry. Everything's alright..."

Mira got the gun and he said "If you don't kill him then I will."

Mira pointed the gun at Kaname and Aido got in front of him and he said "Kill me instead..." And Mira said "Move out of the way Soul..." "NO! I won't let you hurt him..." "Get out of the way..." "No."

Mira's eyes filled with tears and she said "All I want is to keep my brothers memories alive... I want you to remember what you did to him. I want you to remember the suffering he went through just to die for you. I want you to remember that it was your fault he died."

Kaname looked down and he said "Every day I remember that day. The day that Soul died. I regret ever coming to life. I regret everything... All I do is bring sorrow to people.. All I do is tragic things! I just want my existence to disappear."

"Kaname..."

"That's why you can't make the same mistakes I made..."

Mira made a fist and she said "All I want is to bring me brothers existence back." And Soul said "Your brother will always be alive inside of you... Always..."

Mira dropped the gun and she started to cry.

Aido smiled and then a man went inside.

He went with Aido and Kaname said "Aido be careful..."

Aido turned around and the man stabbed him and Kaname said "AIDO!"

Aido fell to the floor and the man said "You are useless Mira..."

Mira fell to the floor unconscious and Kaname went with Aido.

"Aido wake up. Aido!"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

Kain saw Aido and he said "A—Aido?"

Aido was in Kaname's arms and Kain fell in his knees.

"No way... Aido... Aido... AIDOOOOOOOO!"

Ruka went with Kain and she hugged him...

"_Aido? Who is Aido? Who am I?"_

Kaname made a fist and he thought "All of this is my fault..."

Aido opened his eyes and Kaname said "Aido?"

Kain looked up and Aido said "Aido? Who is Aido? Do we know each other?" And Kain said "Aido you can't remember?"

Aido was looking around and Kaname thought "He doesn't remember...but just now he..."

"_Who am I? Am I just a lost memory?"_

Aido looked outside and Kain said "Why did this happen?SHIT!"

The man smiled and he said "Now you are just a missing memory Aido..."

Kaname got up and he left the room.

Kaname looked outside and he thought "I will leave at once..."

Aido looked at the door and he thought "For some reason I feel like I know him... For some reason I feel like he is alone... for some reason I feel like I need to help him..."

Aido got up and he left the room.

"Aido..."

Aido was running and he thought "I can't seem to remember but I want to remember. I want to remember. I don't want to be just a missing memory in everyone."

He saw Kaname and Aido got his hand.

Kaname turned around and he said "Aido..."

"I'm not sure why, but my heart keeps telling me that you are my answer that you are an important person to me... I don't if I'm right but this feeling is so real... please, please help me remember..."

"Aido..."

"I want to remember. I don't want to just be a lost memory! Please, help me..."

Kaname hugged him and Aido thought "I may be wrong but I want to believe this is real..."

Kaname made a fist and he thought "Aido... I don't want to hurt you..."


	10. I'm sorry Aido

Chapter 10: "I'm sorry Aido."

"How is she?"

Ruka sigh and he said "She's okay but she can't remember anything that happened." And Kaname said "What about Aido?" And Kain said "The same he can't remember."

Kaname made a fist and he looked outside and he thought "What will happen to Aido will he remember? Please someone help..."

Aido was looking outside and he thought "Why can't I remember? Why is this happening? Can I trust them? Can I really trust them?"

"Aido may I come in?"

Aido turned around and he said "Hm?"

Kaname was standing in the door and Aido smiled and went with him.

"Aido?"

Aido smiled and he hugged him and he said "I feel so happy when I'm with you."

"Hm?"

Aido smiled and he said "I feel safe, and I know I will remember little by little who I am." Aido smiled happily and Kaname thought " Aido I'm sorry but the truth may hurt."

"Hm? Kaname?"

"You should sleep we have class tomorrow." Aido smiled and he said "Okay! Good Night."

Aido went to his room and Kaname put his for head on the wall and he bit his lip.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Aido here. This is your uniform."

"Thank you."

Aido changed and he said "How do I look Kaname?"

"You look great..."

Aido smiled and Kain said "Kaname, Aido lets go."

Kaname got Aido's hand and Aido blushed.

"PLEASE EVERYONE CALM DOWN! ZEROOOO!"

"AIDO! AIDO!"

Aido was walking behind Kaname and Kaname said "Aido?"

"For some reason I have the thirst of blood."

Kaname stopped and he saw Aido and his eyes were changing to the vampire eyes and he said "Aido calm down."

"I want blood."

Kaname made a fist and he said "Ichijou please take them to class. I need to control Aido." "Okay."

Kaname got Aido's hand and they left.

They were in Aido's room and Aido said "What is happening to me, Kaname?"

"Aido I need you to calm down."

"This thirst, I want blood."

Kaname made a fist and he cut his left hand and he said "Drink it..." "But-" "It's the only way it'll stop."

"But I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you..." "Trust me you wont hurt me." "But..." "Aido everything's okay."

Aido's eyes filled with tears and he said "NO! I can't do it!"

Kaname drank some of his blood and Aido said "I can't hurt you Ka-."

Kaname got his cheek and he kissed him and gave him the blood.

Aido blinked and then he closed his eyes and he thought "Kaname..."

Kaname stopped and he wiped the blood from Aido's lip and cheek and he said "Aido are you better?"

Aido opened his eyes and he nodded yes.

"Sorry about that, I had to do it in order to get you to drink the blood."

"I-I understand.."

Aido looked down and he blushed.

"Why do I feel like this? Is this the way I used to feel?"

"Aido?"

"HM? Oh sorry..."

Kaname smiled and he said " Get some sleep."

Kaname got up and Aido got his hand and he said "No, please stay with me." "Hm?" "Please..."

Kaname laid down and Aido said "Thank you, Kaname..."

Kaname made a fist and he thought "I'm sorry Aido..."


End file.
